Only Good and Evil
by caLL-of-the-WILD14
Summary: This idea was driving thru my mind like crazy & I just ***HAD*** to write it down!! Now, I'm posting it on dis site. This is MY version of Cho Chang's life (from past 2 present) I'll see wutcha guys think. Remember to R/R!!=^^=
1. PROLOGUE

~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~ PROLOGUE ~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles Chang and Hana Lori had attended Hogwarts in their youth years. They had met each other when Hana was in her third year and Charles was in his fifth. They were both Ravenclaws and Charles had been chosen as a Prefect. The fifth-year Prefect had caught Hana sneaking out of her dorm to take out a book in the Restricted Center of the library. Hana had protested and begged Charles not to give her detention, since the book she wanted to take out was really important and she promised she would never do it again. Charles had thought a moment before finally saying he would not give her detention under the condition that she would not take out the book without permission.  
  
And before they knew it, they were bumping into each other in the Halls more often before they realized that there was something special they liked in each other. In Hana's PoV, Charles was bright, serious, had a pretty good sense of humor, kind, strong, and was also pretty cute. In Charles' PoV, Hana was bright, nice, sweet, graceful, had a perfect smile, and was extremely pretty.  
  
(A/N: Just to tell y'all, I looked the two names up and the meaning of Hana was flower, blossom, and Charles' meaning was man, strong. Hey, I liked it^^)  
  
It was after that when they started seeing each other more often, and in the blink of an eye were dating and walking down the halls hand-in-hand by the following year. Eventually, of course, they got married two years after they graduated Hogwarts. Three years after that, Hana announced she was pregnant and soon gave birth to a beautiful baby girl in 1979. They had decided to name her Cho; Cho Rowena Chang.  
  
(A/N: Ya, I really likes telling about where I cam up w/ people's names & the info about them[lol] Anyways, I realized that peepz kept on saying different meanings about Cho's name. When I looked it up, it said 'butterfly', and since that was the most common meaning, I went along w/ it. Oh, and Rowena.yup, got that from Rowena Ravenclaw( Also, I liked the meaning: slender & fair)  
  
Cho lived a happy infanthood and early childhood with her family. As our story begins.  
  
Cliffhanger!! lol, I got that from Jennifer (a.k. chopotter) If ur reading this.um.hi( Well, datz it for right now, peepz. R/R!! 


	2. ALL IN THE PAST

~ ~ ~ ***ALL IN THE PAST *** ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
A beautiful white two-story house occupied a corner of a small street in England. Flowers were bedded in rows along a pretty, little garden near the front porch. Dandelions and daisies also ran across the front lawn. It was a very cheerful sight.  
  
A little girl in a flowered dress was also seen in front of the house. She laughed jubilantly as she chased a Border collie pup across the lawn, dandelion pedals rising in the air and blowing in every direction.  
  
The young lass was a common sight among people who also lived on this street. All of them thought she was such a precious little darling, and every time they passed her, they would give her cheery waves and a friendly 'Hello!'. She would laugh and wave back.  
  
Her parents were also very popular people. They were thought as 'very friendly people and good to get along with'. For three years in a row, they had a neighborhood gathering, and practically everyone who lived nearby would come, and all would enjoy themselves and pig out on food (except for plump little Mrs. Wetherington, whom had been dieting for quite a while). Life was good around there.  
  
"Cho, lunch is ready!"  
  
Cho Chang stopped running and looked over at the slim black-haired woman standing at the doorway.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, please, Mama?" she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Cho," her mother said warningly.  
  
"Oh, all right," Cho replied with a groan. She turned her head around to face a small Border collie. "Come, Angelo!"  
  
The little dog barked happily and followed Cho inside along with Hana Chang.  
  
Cho Rowena Chang was a happy little girl of five years old. She was an only child, and she lived in a nice two-story house in a friendly neighborhood. She was happy with the fact that she had no siblings, since she heard from others how brothers and sisters can be such a pain. What made it even better was that she had someone to play with, better than a sister or brother. She had a dog. A special little doggie, in her opinion. He was a Border collie whom she named Angelo. Angelo meant 'messenger' and everyone thought it would fit perfect for him, since he loved fetching the newspaper for his owners or leap up and catch a thrown Frisbee and give it back.  
  
"Mummy, I don't feel hungry," Cho moaned as she sat at the table, "Can I just go back outside and play with Angelo, then eat later?"  
  
Hana gave her small daughter a look so stern that Cho quickly turned around and began gobbling up her food.  
  
As soon as Cho finished eating and put her plate and cup in the sink, she turned to her mother with a sweet smile.  
  
Mrs. Chang smiled back. "All right, dear. You can go back outside."  
  
"Okay!" She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and then turned back to Angelo, whom was lying down lazily under the table.  
  
"C'mon, Angelo! Don't you wanna play?"  
  
The Border collie lifted his head and barked as if saying 'Of course!' and quickly raced out the door, Cho doing her best to follow him.  
  
Hana smiled after her daughter and then walked to the sink to clean all the dishes, glasses, and utensils, looking up ever now and then at the window where she could see Cho chasing Angelo in the front. She was very protective of her daughter and would never let harm come to her without a fight.  
  
It was several hours later, and Cho was taking a nap in the living room, obviously exhausted from running around all day.  
  
Hana finished making dinner and was about to prepare it on the table when she heard the door opening.  
  
"Hana!" Charles Chang called.  
  
Hana quickly ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Don't disturb Cho. She's napping on the couch in the living room."  
  
"Was she running around again?"  
  
Hana nodded and smiled lovingly up at her husband. "So, how was your day?"  
  
"A freakin' nightmare."  
  
"Aww, was it very busy?" Charles nodded and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and that damn Rita Skeeter woman doesn't make anything better."  
  
"Isn't she that Daily Prophet writer?"  
  
Charles nodded darkly.  
  
"Yeah, and a phony one she is. She just interviewed the Ministry today and seemed to be disapproving of quite a few things. And the fu-"  
  
"Charles!" said Hana warningly.  
  
"Sorry, honey. Anyway, that bloody woman even blames me for a few things that occurred there for no reason at all!"  
  
"Oh, well that's just Rita," Hana remarked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well they should fire her. She's nothing but a phony, sorry excuse for a woman and-"  
  
"Okay, dear, that's enough," Hana cut in and moved closer to her husband, "Let's just forget about her and enjoy this time we have all to ourselves."  
  
Charles kissed her on the lips.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
But, she was quickly cut off by a scream in the next room. Cho.  
  
Cliffhanger!! I luv that^^ Well, as you can see, Charles Chang has his own vocabulary[lol] Anyways, PLEEZE remember to R/R!!!! Chapter 3 will be put up shortly. 


End file.
